Father Garu
Father Garu is the Personification of Wind, Breeze and Storm, govenor of the Cloud Factory, creator of the Four Winds. Member of the Universe Office, caretaker of the Universe Bird Cage. Guardian of Relaxation and the Lord of the Bird. Appearance Father Garu appears to be an eldely figure in a cloud form. His body is kind of transparent and is made out entire by clouds. His beard and hair are made out of wind. He is usually visible to others of his head only. His true body is said, to be higher than Mounth Himalaya. He is sometimes extremely calm and gentle or extremely angry and cruel. Background Father Garu is one of the oldest deities who survived from the ages of God. His existence can be traced back to ancient time. When he is angry, he creates tornadoes to destory the wicked existence. When he is nice, he creates gentle winds for children to play with their kites. He has been handpicked by Rea to take care of the Universe Bird Cage. Story Father Garu is kind and has patience for children. He breaths gentle winds for children to play with kites. He also creates gentle breezes when people are going out. Not only that, he creates all shapes of clouds for children and move them to shade children during days. Among the Guardians, he gained his Guardian title. At some point of the timeline, he meet Nanny Poppin. Their interest of children made them become friends quietly. Ever since, he grants Nanny Poppin the Passage of Wind to travel anywhere. Father Garu extreme side is scary. He has no tolerance for evil. He once tried to kill Pennywise by obliterating the entire town with a hurricane. He is seen again during the Universe meeting together with other members. He is an old friend with Death. Death is polite enough to ask permission from him when trying to cast tornadoes to reap thousands of lifes. Powers and Abilities As an ancient elemental, he is very powerful. His cruelty and mercilles is what makes him truly scary. Wind and Cloud Body '- '''His body is made out of clouds and winds. Therefore he is immune to any physical attacks. '''Wind Manipulation ''- 'Be it wind, breeze, tornado, hurricane, cyclone, typhoon or gust, he can generate it. '''Bird Manipulation' '-' He is shown able to command thousands of birds. Everytime he appears, ten thousand of birds circle the sky or help to carry his robe. Relationships Nanny Poppin They have been friends for a long time. He becomes furious when the Seven Monsters tried to hurt Nanny Poppin. Universe Office They go back to the Office time to time to report his status. Quotes * FLY AWAY! * HOW DARN YOU! * Everyone has a hidden wing. Creation Concept Guardian is created by Jona. All copyrights goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=north+wind&FORM=HDRSC2 Category:Jona19992 Males Category:Neutral Category:Power users Category:Guardians Category:Adults Category:Gods Category:Universe Office Category:Elemental